Can I Forgive You?
by Kitsune-hime-017
Summary: Can Kagome forgive Inuyasha after he ends thier friendship because of Kikyo. Read and find out. AU and ONE SHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Author's Note: Here is my very first One shot fanfic. **(Edited)**

* * *

><p><strong>Can I Forgive You?<strong>

It was nice and peaceful afternoon at the Higurashi household. Sota was in the living room watching music videos. Grandfather was complaining about today's music and what's happening to the young people these days. Ritsuko, the siblings' mother, was in the kitchen cleaning as well as doing laundry. Suddenly the nice and peaceful feeling went straight out the window when Kagome came home. The only thing that her family heard was the front door opened then slammed shut. Followed by Kagome yelling baka and footsteps stomping up the stairs and once again a door being slammed shut.

"Who was that?" Ritsuko asked coming out from the kitchen.

"Kagome," Sota said never taking his eyes off the television.

"Kagome?" Ritsuko asked shock.

"Yep. I'm guessing from the door slamming and the "Baka!" I'm guessing Inuyasha has something to do with it."

Grandfather just shook his head. "I told you that hanyou is nothing but trouble for Kagome."

"Hush father. Inuyasha is a good boy," Ritsuko defended him.

"Then why does Kagome come home upset every day."

"It's not every day."

"Mom is right grandpa," Sota chimed in. "It's every other day."

Ritsuko crossed her arms and just shook her head at her father and son. She then turned toward the stairs. "Where are you going?" her father asked.

"I'm going to see what's wrong with Kagome."

"We all know what's wrong with her. It's that damn hanyou."

Ritsuko just dismissed what her father had just said and headed upstairs. While walking up to Kagome's bedroom she could hear the muffled sounds her of daughter fussing and what sounded like things being thrown away. When Ritsuko made it to the door, she could hear what Kagome was saying more clearly now.

"Kagome." Ritsuko knocked on the door. "Sweetie, do you want to talk?" She then heard something getting thrown into the trash can after that she heard Kagome said no.

"Come on Kagome," Ritsuko waited. Soon she heard Kagome let out a heavy sigh and then footsteps coming towards the door.

Kagome opened the door and went back to what she was doing before.

When Ritsuko walked into the room, she looked down at the trash can and was confirmed that Kagome was throwing things away. All the things that were in the trash can was everything that Kagome gotten from Inuyasha. The things like the teddy bear that Inuyasha won for her at their fifth grade festival and the golden heart pendent that he got her for her 14th birthday.

"Kagome, why are you throwing all the things that Inuyasha gave you?" Ritsuko asked as she picked up the teddy bear and the golden pendent. She then sat down on Kagome's bed and placed the items on the left side of her.

"Because Inuyasha and I are no longer friends," Kagome replied as she grabbed two CDs, which she also gotten from Inuyasha.

"Why? What happen?"

Kagome didn't answer her mother back as she threw the two CDs in the trash can. One of the CDs was a BoA CD and the other was a Girls' Generation CD. When they were in the trash, Kagome turned to see that the bear and pendant was sitting on the bed. She walked over to the bed to pick them up but was stopped by mother. Ritsuko grab hold of Kagome's hands before they could reach the items.

"Kagome, I asked you a question. What happen between you and Inuyasha today?"

Instead of answering Kagome just turned her head and looked out the window. "Look at me now Kagome," Ristuko ordered. But Kagome just kept looking out the window. Ritsuko let go of her daughter's hands and placed her hands on Kagome's face to make her face her.

When she turned Kagome's face to her, Ritsuko let out a grasp. Tears were steaming down Kagome's face. "Kagome…"

"I hate him. I hate him," Kagome cried. Ritsuko could hear the pain, angry and sadness in her daughter's voice and it broke her heart to see and hear her like that.

"Come here sweetie." Ritsuko pulled Kagome into a hug and held her tight. "Can you tell me what happen?"

Kagome nodded. She pulled away from her mother and sat next to her. "Everything was going fine at school today until lunch. Inuyasha promised that he would sit with me and our friends at lunch but he ditched us to sit with his girlfriend, Kikyo Hino. After lunch Inuyasha started to act strange."

"Strange? How so?" Ritsuko asked.

"Every time I tried to talk to him he would either ignore me or just answer short. And that happen for the rest of the day. Finally at the end of the school I caught up with him and asked him what was wrong. He didn't answer and tried to walk away but I got in front of him and stopped him."

Feeling that the story was getting too long Kagome shorted it. "Well to make long story short. Inuyasha says that he doesn't want to be friends anymore because he heard from Kikyo that I have talked about him behind his back."

"What!" Ritsuko was shock. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "And he believed that?"

Kagome nodded. "I told him that Kikyo ws lying to him but he wouldn't listen. So that why I'm throwing all the things that Inuyasha has given me or reminds me of him." Kagome then placed her head into her hands and starting to cry.

Ritsuko placed her arms around her daughter and rocked side to side. "Shh Kagome. It's going to be alright."

"N…No it's not. I...I…I lost my best friend," Kagome choked.

"Oh honey." Ritsuko begin to rub Kagome's back to her calm down.

After a few minutes Ritsuko told Kagome to lay down and rest. Kagome did what she was told. Ritsuko then tucked her daughter into bed and turned to leave the room. Right before she left the room she heard Kagome call after her. "Mom."

"What is it?" Ritsuko asked facing Kagome.

"Thank you."

Ritsuko just smiled at her daughter and left out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kagome didn't plan on fall asleep but next thing she knew she was sitting up in her bed stretching. While stretching Kagome looked out the window to see that it was night time. Seeing this Kagome then looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it ten minutes till seven.<p>

"Mom!" Kagome called out to her mother but she didn't get a reply. "That's strange."

Kagome got out of her bed and walked downstairs. "Mom?" But once again Kagome didn't get a responds. She walked into the living room and noticed that no one was in there. "Sota. Grandpa." Just like with her mother she didn't get a responds.

Kagome walked into the kitchen to see a note on the counter. She walked over to the note and read it.

'Kagome, I went to take Sota over to a friend's house and to the store. Will be back in a couple of hours. Also grandfather went out for a while too.'

After reading the note Kagome just let out a sigh and placed the note back down on the counter. She then went into living room to watching TV. Kagome couldn't find anything good to watch and just spent most of her time flipping through channels. Finally Kagome just settled for a cooking channel. Even though she was watching the show that was on the channel, Kagome wasn't really paying attention to it. She was still thinking about what happened at school today.

How could Inuyasha believe Kikyo over her? She knew Inuyasha longer then Kikyo did. Suddenly the doorbell took her out of her train of thought. At first Kagome was just going to let whoever what at the door keep ringing the bell, but after a few minutes whoever was at the door started to beat on the door.

"Who in the hell?" Kagome said as she got up from the couch.

She reached the door and looked through the peephole to see Inuyasha standing in front of the door. Kagome's heart suddenly skipped a beat. She also couldn't catch her breathe. What the hell was he doing here? Should he be with his bitch of a girlfriend?

Not wanting to see or talk to him Kagome turned to head back into the living room but stopped when she heard Inuyasha.

"I know you're there Kagome. Open the door please."

Kagome kept her back toward the front door debating wither she should open the door and just let him stay out there.

"Kagome, please open the door. We need to talk," Inuyasha said.

Finally Kagome found her voice and said, "Go away Inuyasha. There is nothing for us to talk about."

"I beg to differ. Kagome, I made a huge mistake and I want to make it right."

Kagome didn't know why but she started to cry. Wiping the tears that were running down her face Kagome said, "It's too late to make things right Inuyasha. Now please, just leave."

Inuyasha having keen scent of smell and hearing could tell that Kagome was crying. Knowing this made Inuyasha feel worse than before. "Kago-chan…" Inuyasha started to say. When Kagome heard her nickname, tears started to run down her face even more.

"Please Inuyasha….. just go," Kagome pleaded.

"Not until we talk."

"Then I guess you just have to stay out there." Kagome started to walk to the living room but again Inuyasha just stopped her.

"Kagome! If you don't open this door I will break it down and you know I will do it!"

Kagome knew that he wasn't buffing. Inuyasha would and will do it. So Kagome decide to open the door. When she opens the door, Inuyasha's heart broke when he saw the tears that were running down Kagome's face.

"I opened the door. You can leave now," she said.

Right when Kagome was closing the door, Inuyasha stuck his foot out and stopped the door.

"Move your foot," Kagome said trying to push his foot out of the way so that she could close the door. But instead Inuyasha pushed the door wide open. As he did that Kagome backed away from the door.

Suddenly Inuyasha reached out for Kagome and pulled her into an embrace.

"Let go of me!" Kagome yelled as she struggled against Inuyasha's hold.

Inuyasha then placed his face into Kagome's neck and whisper loud enough so that Kagome could hear him. "I'm sorry Kagome." After he said that he kissed her on the neck.

Kagome frozed as she felt Inuyasha's lips touch her neck. "I should have believed that you would never do that to me. I'm so sorry. Would you please forgive me?" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome so that he could see her face. Kagome's eyes were wide open as she stared at Inuyasha. While she was staring at him Inuyasha reached up and wiped the tears stains off Kagome's face. "So…."

"What about Kikyo?" Kagome looked down at the floor and asked in a whisper.

"I broke up with her."

Kagome quickly looked up at Inuyasha in complete utter shock. "W…What?"

"I broke up with her. I don't need that kind of person in my life."

"Oh." It was the only thing that Kagome could say.

"So, will you forgive me Kago-chan?" Inuyasha asked once again.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know if I can. I mean how I do I know you won't go back to her and the same thing happens all over again."

"Well…" Inuyasha started to speak. "I guess I have to prove it to you then."

"How?"

"Like this."

Inuyasha then placed his hands on either side of Kagome's face and brought her close until their lips touch. Kagome's eyes were open wide as their lips touched. After a few second but what felt like minutes Inuyasha pulled away from her. "This kiss is my promise that I will never let this happen again."

Kagome looked at the floor blushing and said, "Ok. I forgive you."

"Huh?"

"I said I forgive you," Kagome looked up at Inuyasha still blushing and smiled. "But if you break this promise, I'll break something of yours."

Inuyasha smiled back at her and said, "I got it." Before pulling her into a tight embrace. Unbeknownst to the two teens Kagome's mother was standing behind them smiling.

* * *

><p>Author's note: I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. Please leave a comment or review telling me what you think.<p> 


End file.
